Frozen Heart
by YourPontmercyFriend
Summary: Les Mis Frozen AU with Enjolras and Grantaire as Elsa and Anna. Major Frozen spoilers. This idea is kinda weird but it wouldn't leave so here you go. Very sad. Grantaire/Combeferre Grantaire/Feuilly also has Courfeyrac rest of les amis are minor.
1. Chapter 1

Grantaire jumped up and down next to Enjolras's bed. "Get up! Let's go play!"

"Go back to sleep R," muttered Enjolras with the crankiness of a teenager clashing with his child's face. He turned away from Grantaire and hoped his little brother would go away.

Grantaire climbed up onto the bed and flopped down on Enjolras with a laugh and and said, "Oh come oooon, I want to play!"

"I'm a prince, I need sleep. Play by yourself!" Enjolras sat up and pushed Grantaire off the bed and Grantaire got back up to see Enjolras trying to hold back a smile and looking more like a kid. Grantaire grabbed Enjolras's hand and his eyes lit up when Enjolras sighed something that sounded like he was close to giving consent.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Enjolras fully smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"YAY!"

"Shhhh." Enjolras leapt out of bed and he and Grantaire ran down the hall and downstairs to a large ballroom. It was the middle of the night and the only light came from the northern lights and stars through the window.

"Do the magic!" Grantaire hopped up and down next to Enjolras and leaned in close when Enjolras held out his hands together.

Enjolras laughed as he conjured a little ball of energy and watched Grantaire's enchanted expression. He threw it into the air and they both 'ooohed' when it exploded and began snowing. Enjolras slammed his foot down on the ground and created a layer of ice for them to skate on. He conjured up more snow piles and Grantaire leapt into one and gleefully buried himself in it before coming up with pure joy radiating from his face and snow crystals sticking to his dark curls.

"You'll catch a cold!" said Enjolras.

"It's okay!" Grantaire threw a snowball at Enjolras and said, "You will too!"

Enjolras packed a snowball of his own and threw it at Grantaire and only when Grantaire got tired of throwing did they stop.

Grantaire slid over on the ice with enough skill to not fall but not enough grace for it to be called skating. He leaned over and started making a big snowball for a snowman and Enjolras did the same.

"Hey!" exclaimed Grantaire when he looked at Enjolras's snowball. "That's bigger than mine, you cheated!"

"I did. It's called magic." Enjolras left his huge ball of snow alone and picked Grantaire's up and gently set it on top of his.

"Let's make the head together!" Grantaire and Enjolras knelt side by side and put together a pack of snow that had a bit more shape to it. Enjolras found sticks and small rocks in a corner from a previous time playing and stuck them on the snowman after Grantaire proudly put the head on.

Enjolras stood behind the snowman as Grantaire admired it and wiggled the arms as he said, "Hello, my name is Courfeyrac and I like warm hugs!"

"Awwwwww." Grantaire hugged the snowman and giggled happily at nothing.

Grantaire stood on top of a snow mound and shouted, "Catch me!"

Enjolras stood ready as Grantaire jumped and made a pile of snow for him to land on top off.

"Again!"

Enjolras did it again and they got into a rhythm as Grantaire jumped and Enjolras made snow.

Enjolras slipped.

"R, wait!"

Grantaire was too happy to heed Enjolras's plea to not jump higher and jumped anyway and Enjolras desperately sent a blast his way but missed as he fell and hit Grantaire in the head. Grantaire limply fell and landed on snow and stopped moving.

"GRANTAIRE!"

Enjolras hurriedly got up and ran to Grantaire and whimpered when he saw Grantaire was unconscious. He sat down by Grantaire and gently laid his head in his lap as he stroked Grantaire's hair and whispered, "It's alright Grantaire, I'm here, I'll take care of you. MOM! DAD!"

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Feuilly playfully growled as he faced his opponent, the ice cube.

"I'm gonna get it this time Sven!"

Sven the reindeer snorted and Feuilly rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and successfully got the block of ice out of the water with his tools.

"Aha! At last!" Feuilly pushed the ice into his small sled and Sven pulled him and the sled towards town. Sven was still a little reindeer but Feuilly was only a little boy so he could pull him with no problem.

The trip was uneventful as normal until a few horses ran by, leaving a trail of ice on the ground.

"What?" whispered Feuilly. He took the sled harness off of Sven and motioned for him to follow the ice trail which didn't turn out to be long. Feuilly hid in the edge of a clearing and watched as the king, queen, and the elder prince dismount. The king had Grantaire in his arms and he called out, "Please! I need your help!"

Feuilly gasped as the round rocks around him started moving and then stood up in the shape of short, squat creatures with grey skin and mossy backs. They gathered in a circle around the humans and one of them shouted, "Valjean! Where's Valjean?"

"Here." The oldest troll came forward and the king knelt down with Grantaire. "What happened?"

"Enjolras accidentally hit Grantaire in the head with ice."

"Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born."

The troll named Valjean smoothed the hair back on Grantaire's forehead and frowned at a streak of white hair in the black mop. "I can remove the magic from his head. You're lucky it wasn't his heart, or I wouldn't be able to do anything.

"I'm erasing all memories of magic. Don't worry, he'll still remember the fun." Valjean placed his hand on Grantaire's cold forehead and looked at Enjolras, who had bloodshot eyes and tearstains down his cheek. "Your power will grow, and you must learn to control it."

"Can Grantaire ever know that Enjolras has powers?" asked the queen.

"I think it would be best if he didn't," said Valjean.

"Grantaire won't know I have powers?"

"Yes." Valjean stepped away from Grantaire and looked at Enjolras again. "Your power is beautiful, but dangerous. Learn to keep it in check, for everyone's sakes."

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Grantaire woke up the next day and was surprised to see the castle gates shut but wasn't overly concerned. A six year old doesn't care about outside tension and he was sure there was some boring adult reason for it.

Grantaire ran to Enjolras's room and found the door shut. He knocked and asked, "Enjolras? Will you come out and play?"

"No."

"Come on, let's build a snowman together! Or search for reindeer. Or do anything! Please, pretty please?"

Grantaire was sure he had won and that Enjolras would come out but Enjolras responded, "I said go away, Grantaire."

Grantaire frowned. "What did I do? Why won't you play?"

"Just go." Enjolras stared in horror around his room at the ice he had accidentally created and he folded his arms and desperately tried to stop the ice from growing. His gloves hardly helped and he bit his lip as he tried to choke down his feelings and stop anything from getting out.

Grantaire hugged himself and looked at the floor. "Okay, bye."

Years ticked by and Grantaire never got to spend time with Enjolras. Every day, he dutifully knocked and pleaded for Enjolras to come out, only to get rejected.

Grantaire had no friends to play with and none of the staff would talk to him except in formal tones. His parents were sweet but still not friends and he got used to being alone. He knocked on Enjolras's door every day and once he was told to go he would go to the library or wander the castle halls. He read voraciously and acted out books and plays by himself. He drew as well and found ways to play but always ached for Enjolras's company.

When Grantaire was thirteen their parents had a diplomatic meeting across the sea and died in a storm.

Grantaire and Enjolras attended the funeral and when Grantaire went to Enjolras afterwards to talk to him Enjolras ran to his room and slammed the door without a word.

Grantaire wrapped his black cloak tightly around himself and knocked. "Please, Enjolras." He closed his eyes and choked out a sob. "Please, I know you're in there. You're all I have left. I know you hate me but please, PLEASE!"

Enjolras silently sat down with his back against the door and cried into his arms as he shivered in his iced in room and listened to Grantaire crying. It started to lightly snow as Enjolras's heart broke more.

"Enjolras!" Grantaire pounded on the door and sobbed hard. "Enjolras! Please Enjolras, please! I need you! What did I do? Please let me in! Enjolras I love you, please!"

Grantaire let out a wail of pure sorrow and pain and screamed, "ENJOLRAS!" He collapsed on the floor in front of the door and cried himself to sleep with no comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later-

"I have to wear clothes today guys, I'm going into town for Coronation Day!" Feuilly panted as he chased a particularly troublesome troll and he shouted, "DAMNIT BAHOREL, GIVE ME MY PANTS!"

"Fine!" The troll tossed Feuilly his pants and said, "Good luck getting your shirt from Eponine."

"UGH! YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME LATE!" Feuilly grumpily pulled his pants on. "See if I ever do laundry around here again!"

A troll in a tree above him dropped Feuilly's hat on his head. Feuilly looked up and said, "Thanks Cosette!"

Cosette happily jumped down and said, "You're welcome!" She turned to where the rest of the trolls were moving around and shouted, "BE NICE AND BRING HIM HIS CLOTHES!"

Eponine reluctantly rolled up to Feuilly and gave him his shirt. "Thank you, Eponine."

"Good luck finding love!" A troll covered with flowers cheerily waved at Feuilly and Feuilly groaned.

"I don't want love, Jehan, I want to sell my ice!" Feuilly shook his head with a sigh and smiled. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" they chorused.

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Grantaire groaned as he heard a knock at the door. His head hurt from a hangover and he blearily replied to the knock. "What's up man?"

"Hello your majesty, I'm terribly sorry to wake you."

"Nah bro it's fine." Grantaire yawned and stretched. "I've been up for years, kind sir."

"Well, uh," everyone knew Grantaire was a little weird in the morning when he was hungover but it still surprised the servant. "It's Coronation Day for your older brother."

Grantaire snapped awake and leapt out of bed. "Coronation Day! At last!" His headache faded and he hurriedly got ready for the day.

Nothing could be done about his curly hair so he left it alone but made sure he looked presentable. His heart leapt at the thought of getting to see Enjolras that day and he made sure his forest green jacket and light pants all looked perfect. He took a deep breath and stepped out of his room. He ran down the staircase to the main ballroom and gasped.

"Those windows open?" Grantaire's face lit up as he ran through the castle and looked at rooms open and filled with sunlight and tables set for people. Enjolras was going to have quite a party.

Grantaire smiled and laughed as he ran around for the first time in years. His days were usually spent in the wine cellar or in the library and now he felt his soul skyrocket at the possibility of people.

He could make friends. He could meet people who spoke other languages from distant lands. He could meet his love.

"OPEN THE GATES!" commanded Enjolras. His voice echoed down the hall and Grantaire ran to the gates as he heard them creak open. Drunk with ecstasy he ran through the crowd coming into the castle and started skipping as he took in the bright festival decorations and all of the flowers and banners people made.

Grantaire turned onto a small dock and was happily running when-

"AAH!"

A horse stepped into the path and hit Grantaire, making him trip into a small rowboat.

Grantaire closed his eyes and groaned as the boat rocked and someone else stepped in.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Grantaire's head popped up and he gazed and the man in the boat with him. The stranger had a soft, gentle voice and gorgeous green eyes that were lit with concern behind his spectacles. Grantaire's breath hitched looking at him and he sighed softly as he took in the contours of his tall and fit body and his beautiful hair and the few strands that almost came into his eyes.

"Oh, please, the pleasure is mine," breathed Grantaire.

The stranger leaned down and helped Grantaire up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Yes I'm very okay." Grantaire blushed and asked, "Who are you?"

"Prince Combeferre, of the Southern Isles."

"I'm prince Grantaire, of here."

"Prince?" Combeferre stepped back and said, "Pardon me I just-"

"No no no, please, I like you. Your company I mean. It's okay. I'm not my brother if you hit him there'd be guards all over no no it's just me."

Combeferre stepped closer so they were almost touching and whispered so closely his warm breath brushed against Grantaire's lips, "Just you?"

"Yeah. Like, uh, I'm awkward, you're cute. No! Well, you ARE cute but you know what I should just shut up and go I'm sorry."

Grantaire tried to move away but Combeferre put a hand on his chest. Grantaire held back a sound of pleasure at the basic contact and his heartbeat quickened when Combeferre said, "I don't mind you saying I'm cute. Find me at the party tonight when you have more things to tell me, charming."

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Enjolras tried to tuck his anxiety and fear away as he held a replica of the crown sceptre in his hand. Without the help of a glove the ice crept out from under his hand and he slammed the sceptre back on the table in his room.

He pulled his glove back on and folded his hands, standing straight backed and looking out with a regal and emotionless expression.

Conceal, don't feel.

Enjolras pushed as much of his emotions out as he could and took a deep breath before walking out to be coronated. He didn't look directly at anyone and frantically ignored Grantaire, who was standing right next to him.

Luckily Grantaire seemed to be preoccupied by someone in the audience and Enjolras took his gloves off and grasped the crown jewels. He listened to the string of words pouring out of the coronator's mouth and the second he heard his name dropped the crown jewels on the cushion and breathed out as he put his gloves back on.

The crown was gently placed on his head and Enjolras caught sight of a painter in the back and prayed he looked alright. He was angelically beautiful with his clear eyes, rosy lips, and golden hair with a red outfit and black cape. He lingered for a moment before leaving and starting to procession to the main ballroom.

Enjolras stood at the front of the room to formally greet guests abc a guard moved Grantaire so he was directly next to Enjolras.

Grantaire looked down and fidgeted.

"You look wonderful," said Enjolras.

Grantaire jumped and looked at Enjolras. "What? Who, me?"

"Yes you." Enjolras smiled at Grantaire and Grantaire sheepishly smiled back.

"I, wow, thank you."

"I mean it." Enjolras gave him a warm look before turning to face a guest. "Greetings."

"Thenardier, duke of Westleton." The short, weasly man bowed and said, "As your trading partner I'd offer you a dance but-"

"I don't dance," said Enjolras. "But my brother does, no matter what the gender of the partner."

Thenardier smiled and said, "Ah! Excellent! Prince Grantaire," he offered his hand to Grantaire and Grantaire cautiously took it. "Your first dance."

Enjolras choked back an undignified laugh at Grantaire's face as he was pulled away by a man three times his age. Thenardier was a spirited but terrible dancer and Grantaire had a hard time keeping up with what was an unholy combination of a river dance and a waltz.

"So, your majesty. Do you know why the gates have been closed all these years?" asked Thenardier.

Grantaire pulled his foot out of the way of Thenardier's boot and said, "No idea, actually. Enjolras must have had some agreement with our parents about it."

"Ah. And what is your view on trade? Do you agree with the public opinion that you ought to be exporting more furs?"

"You know, I'm really not the person to ask about that. Enjolras never tells me anything and just keeps me shut out from everything, news included."

"Power hungry, is he? Turn the functional oligarchy of monarchs and their counsels to a true dictatorship?"

"No! No, just introverted." Thenardier spun Grantaire slightly too fast and Grantaire said in a daze, "I don't really know anything, sorry."

"That's alright. It was a pleasure dancing with you, perhaps you'd like to meet my daughter?"

A pretty girl with Thenardier's eyes took Thenardier's place and let Grantaire lead as the song changed. "I'm Azelma."

"Er, I'm Grantaire."

"I know." Azelma was actually fun to dance with and Grantaire liked having her close.

"My father wants you to marry me."

"Oh."

"I don't want you. No offense, but I've got my eyes on a boy at home."

"Oh good," said Grantaire with relief.

They bowed after the song ended and Grantaire turned and bumped directly into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry Combeferre I just-"

"It's alright." Combeferre smoothly slid a hand onto Grantaire's waist and pulled him close so they were chest to chest. Combeferre took Grantaire's hand and Grantaire blushed at the intimate contact and put a hand on Combeferre's shoulder. They slowly revolved in practically the same spot to the slow song and Grantaire felt his entire body grow warm. Combeferre spent the entire dance looking at Grantaire with a loving and soft expression which made Grantaire smile up at him with adoration.

After the dance Combeferre kept his arm on Grantaire's waist and led him over to a table piled with food. "Would your majesty like some of your feast? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Oh, yeah. Hmmm." Grantaire dished himself up a salad and some soup and shrimp. Combeferre got them a plate of desserts and they walked out to a balcony lit by lanterns and the setting sun. Combeferre and Grantaire set their plates on the railing and ate in silence, Grantaire eating a meal and Combeferre nibbling on desserts.

When Grantaire finished he sighed with content and looked at his handsome companion. "So, how're you? Like just, tell me about yourself?"

Combeferre shrugged and said, "I'd much rather talk about you, but alright. I read a lot and study basically every subject. I enjoy making sketches, particularly for my botany and zoology studies."

"Hey, I read and draw too! I'm alone a lot so I spend a lot of time in the library."

Combeferre chuckled and said, "I thought siblings who had a small family would be close. I have twelve older brothers and they all ignore me. I find it hard to believe Enjolras would shun you."

"Twelve!"

"Yes, twelve. It's an absolute nightmare."

"Well." Grantaire smirked and eyed Combeferre up and down. "If your parents look like you I can certainly see why they had so many kids."

"Oh shush!" laughed Combeferre.

Grantaire sighed and said, "I wished I had another brother or sister. Enjolras and I were so close until one day he decided he hated me. He shut me out and I was totally alone. Even when our parents died three years ago he wouldn't talk to me or comfort me."

"Oh Grantaire." Grantaire looked upset and Combeferre took the dessert plate and held his hand. Grantaire led them to a deserted walkway so they could be alone, making small talk as they went.

Grantaire hesitantly wrapped his arms around Combeferre when they were out of sight and earshot of the party and gasped when Combeferre enveloped him in warmth and protectively stroked his hair. "It's alright Grantaire. Life has hurt you, and I know you need to let out some of that hurt. I've got you."

"What if I cry?"

Combeferre hugged Grantaire tighter and said, "I'm never leaving you so long as you shall live."

Grantaire snuggled into Combeferre and Combeferre laughed and nuzzled his hair. Grantaire sniffled and angled his head so his cheek was on Combeferre's shoulder. "I forgot what it's like to be held. It's been years since I was loved or hugged or heard a warm word. And here you are, you actually care about me and love me, I'm just in shock."

"You're mine." Combeferre lovingly kissed Grantaire's neck and made his way up to Grantaire's jaw as Grantaire closed his eyes and his mouth fell open with pleasure. "I love you, Grantaire. I know it's crazy since we just met but I want you. I'll never abandon or hurt you."

"Combeferre," breathed Grantaire. He opened his eyes and smiled dreamily. "I like crazy."

"How about strawberries?"

"Those are good too." Combeferre picked up a chocolate dipped strawberry from his plate by the stem and held it up.

"Open."

"Oh, woah." Grantaire held his mouth open and Combeferre stroked his cheek with one hand and gently fed Grantaire the strawberry, letting his fingertips caress Grantaire's lips when he twisted the stem off.

"Hmmm." Grantaire chewed slowly and blushed under Combeferre's scrutiny.

Combeferre noticed and said, "You're beautiful." Combeferre returned Grantaire's previous dreamily smile and said, "You're perfect.

"I never thought I'd find romance. The ladies prefer my brothers and I never really considered men. They always teased that out of thirteen one would probably be gay and even though I denied it well, here I am. You're a dream, absolutely perfect in every way for me."

Grantaire finished and said, "You're perfect too. You're so sweet and charming and wonderful, I'm so happy to be with you. I, I will say though, because honesty is important. Well, uh, I've drank a lot. Loneliness, you know, it hurts a lot and I want to quit it but wine was my only friend."

"We all have our little faults. With me, you'll never feel empty again."

There was a pause followed by Combeferre spluttering at Grantaire's immediate blush.

"NO, emotionally empty!" Combeferre burst out laughing and Grantaire followed and the two supported one another until they could calm down.

"Grantaire?"

"Yes?"

Combeferre pressed his nose against Grantaire's and asked, "May I kiss you?"

"Please."

Combeferre tilted his head and gently pulled Grantaire back by a fistful of hair so he could hold him still as he pressed his mouth to Grantaire's. Grantaire exhaled sharply and Combeferre used it as an opportunity to slowly deepen their kiss. Grantaire was nearly paralyzed from the overwhelming spike of heat the kiss sent through his body and he could hardly kiss back as Combeferre pressed his back against a wall. Combeferre let out a small moan of his own and Grantaire wrapped his arms around Combeferre's neck and left his sides exposed for Combeferre to rub and pet.

They parted after several minutes of gentle but intense kisses and Combeferre looked into Grantaire's eyes with his green ones filled with desire. Grantaire had never felt more awakened in his life and he wanted to stay in Combeferre's arms forever to feel his hormones and emotions flow through him.

Combeferre knelt at Grantaire's feet and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Grantaire pulled Combeferre up and took his hands. "Yes!" They laughed with joy and Grantaire gave Combeferre a quick peck.

They ran back to the ballroom and Grantaire led Combeferre through the crowd to Enjolras. "Hey Enjolras, hi, it's Grantaire." Enjolras turned to see Grantaire beaming with Combeferre on his arm and nodded for Grantaire to go on. "I would like you to meet Prince Combeferre of the Southern Isles and to ask for your blessing-"

"-for our marriage!" finished Combeferre.

"WHAT?" Enjolras widened his eyes and asked again, "What?"

"We're getting married!" said Grantaire

"Grantaire you just met him! I can't give you my blessing!"

"What?" Grantaire's face fell. "Enjolras, I love him!"

"No you don't, you just met."

"What the hell do you know about love?" snarled Grantaire. Enjolras flinched back and Grantaire continued. "What would you know about love, Enjolras? All you ever do is shut people out! You hate everyone and you shove them out of your life! You only have the gates open today because its tradition. Does it really bother you to see me happy? You hate seeing me be loved and cared for and with people so you'll stop Combeferre from marrying me? I can't live like that!"

"If you can't handle the gates being closed and not marrying someone the day you met them then you can go away!" shouted Enjolras.

Grantaire stared. "What?" he asked with a wavering voice.

"Go away. Leave. Be happy."

Combeferre held Grantaire's hand when Grantaire choked. Water built up in his eyes and he tried to wipe it away but the tears fell anyway. "Enjolras, why don't you want or love me?"

Enjolras folded his arms and looked away. "I think Combeferre should leave." He started walking away and Grantaire bit back a sob.

"NO!" Grantaire ran to Enjolras and pulled his hand and accidentally tore his glove off. "Don't! What is the matter with you?"

"My glove. Please Grantaire, my glove," whispered Enjolras desperately.

"Tell me why you're doing this, why you make me live like this!" The whole room was focused on them now and Enjolras was backing up warily.

"Give me the glove, please, my glove," said Enjolras again, going into a panic.

"No! Tell me why you hurt and neglect me. Tell me why you hate me and what I ever did to deserve it. Tell me why you care for your country but will let me cry myself to sleep at night and drink myself senseless during the day just to cope with how you treat me and why now you won't even let me marry so I can be happy!"

Enjolras clutched his uncovered hand and looked close to tears himself. "I never knew you drank, I can't do anything, I'm sorry, I need my glove, I just-"

Ice grew from under Enjolras's feet and the crowd gasped and moved back. Enjolras's panicked breath came in short gasps and he shouted, "Stay away from me!" He swung his arm out and created a circle of icy spikes and looked at the assembly's horrified faces with fear.

Grantaire stared open mouthed and after Enjolras saw his brother's shocked face he threw the doors open and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guest, if you're still reading.

I considered having Eponine and Cosette as the sisters but I find it hard to imagine them having the necessary dynamics for it. They didn't seem to have much of a relationship at all and familial love between them just throws my mind for a loop. It feels like making them the sisters would just be throwing them in the roles because their genders and even their looks kind of match what they need. Grantaire and Enjolras was what immediately clicked in my mind and turning what most people see as romantic feelings and longing to a broken brotherhood was what made this work for me.

I know men couldn't marry back then, which makes Grantaire asking Enjolras about marrying Combeferre even more out there. Grantaire basically went up and said 'Can you change our rules and traditions on the day you got coronated just for me?' (I probably should have included something about that, oops). I considered genderbending Combeferre and Feuilly but it felt too weird to imagine them as girls.

I will have to disagree about Frozen being sad. The ending is uplifting and fun but a lot of things leading up to it are sad. It could be me, it is subjective, I'm one of those people who cried in the theater at the very beginning

Thank you guest and everyone else reading!

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Enjolras bolted out into the courtyard and took shallow, panicked breaths as he looked out at the mass of people loitering around the fountains.

"King Enjolras!" A citizen beamed up at him with a bright smile and people around him all started shouting greetings.

"So good to see you outside!"

"You look spectacular, your majesty!"

"Long live king Enjolras!"

"Are you feeling well?"

Enjolras felt a tight pain in his chest and he backed up against a fountain. Ice shot out from beneath his fingers and the crowd recoiled as the fountain's stonework was coated with ice and the water froze in midair. More ice crept up around the courtyard and up the stairs by the door he'd come out of and he started fully hyperventilating.

"Stay away from me!" shouted Enjolras as he bolted through the crowd.

"ENJOLRAS!"

Grantaire ran out followed by Combeferre and Thenardier, who fell on the ice. Combeferre and Grantaire ignored him and raced after Enjolras towards the docks.

"ENJOLRAS!" shouted Grantaire again.

Enjolras sobbed lightly as he ran and didn't turn around. "Go away!" He reached the water and hesitantly put his foot down and watched the area around his foot freeze. It happened again when he put his other foot down and he ran across the port, taking a shortcut up to the mountains and leaving a trail of I've behind him.

Actually, what Enjolras didn't know was that he froze the whole lake.

Grantaire and Combeferre stared until Combeferre gently led Grantaire back to the crowd of people.

"You!" shouted Thenardier, pointing at Grantaire. "Are you a wizard too? Are you cursed?"

"No!" Grantaire looked around at the crowd and held up his hands. "No, I'm normal! I didn't even know Enjolras had powers until just now. I'm as shocked as you are."

"He's destructive! He ought to be thrown in prison!"

"No!" Grantaire stood slightly apart from Combeferre and repeated, "No, he's not malicious, he loves his people, all of you, he was just frightened."

The air had been growing steadily cooler and little snowflakes were drifting down in flurries.

"And how would you know that if he never spoke to you?" snapped Thenardier.

"He's my brother. I trust him and I know what he stands for. I'm going after him." Grantaire turned to Combeferre and said, "I leave prince Combeferre in charge. Someone bring me my horse!"

"Please don't go," pleaded Combeferre. "At least let me come with you. I'm afraid I'll lose you."

"I'll be fine. Just make sure everyone here is okay."

"I will do my best," said Combeferre. He sighed and kissed Grantaire's temple and Grantaire smiled widely before he mounted his horse and rode off.

Feuilly was on the other side of the festival with the fellow vendors and he made his way to where all the commotion had been. He gasped as he looked up at the frozen fountain and ran up to touch some of the ice. "Oh it's beautiful, Sven. Look at it, perfectly smooth, ooooohhh."

"The king is a sorcerer!" The cried started panicking and Combeferre raised his voice.

"Grantaire left me in charge! I'm opening the gates, everyone can come inside for warmth until this is over!"

Feuilly looked up at the snow falling from the sky and dread started to spread through him.

He was an ice seller.

A string of swears streamed from his mouth and he turned to Sven. "We're going up the mountain to get a look at how far this went. I've got to find somewhere to sell to."

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Enjolras ran unhindered by the snow and fueled by panic up the mountain, far from the castle and port. He slowed down to catch his breath and was surprised that he wasn't hungry. It seemed his magic could sustain him, which a dark part of him realized that suicide would be difficult if he became too out of control.

Isolation it is, then.

He was far away, out of sight and mind from the palace and he thought ah, why not? He had never really used his powers since he was little and he was dying to try, to release the pent up energy.

Enjolras held his left hand open and smiled at the bit of magic he conjured. He did the same with his other hand and felt happiness start to build in him as he looked at his beautiful, glowing, snow and ice conjurations. A weight was lifted from his chest and he made a wide gesture with his arms and watched the snow blow around.

Exactly what could be do?

Enjolras laughed and swirled up a small flurry by the ground and thought about it being a snowman and created an exact replica of the snowman he and Grantaire had made. It looked so cute and made Enjolras's heart swell to see it that he couldn't help kneeling down and giving it a hug just like Grantaire had when they were little.

A wave of pain crashed through him at the thought of Grantaire and manifested itself as a miniature blizzard around him. Grantaire must feel so hurt and lost, but he'd be okay. Surely he'd understand, thought Enjolras.

Enjolras started running again and be cast off his inky cloak of mourning as he ran, letting out bursts of snow and ice.

The people deserved better than him and they had Grantaire. Grantaire would be crowned in a couple years and everyone would forget about him.

He couldn't ever go back again so he was free.

Totally free.

Enjolras was coming up to a drop off and thrust his hands forward imagining a staircase leading up to a ledge above him. Part of it appeared frosted over and spiky but when he stepped on it the area around his foot because perfectly smooth and clear. He grinned and ran up the stairs creating them as he thought and laughing and having FUN for the first time in years.

"AAAAAAHH!" shouted Enjolras for no reason except that he was allowed to make whatever noises he wanted to. He stood at the top of the actually large piece of rock and snow jutting out from the mountain peak.

He planted his foot down hard into the snow and a giant icy snowflake appeared beneath him. His castle should have floors and stairs and a large gate and a balcony and spires and everything he could think of. As be thought of it, it appeared around him as a final, wonderful, intense release of his energy.

Since he was no longer king, he tossed his crown off into a corner and sighed at the satisfying clang.

Enjolras gasped when he felt coolness creeping along his body once he'd thrown the crown. He looked down to see his red jacket turning icy blue and a light weight on his shoulders of a new cape made of gossamer ice.

It looked rather nice and he shrugged, even if he missed his old red. Perhaps since he was away from his people he was not fit to wear it anymore.

So be it.

-mg friends my friends this is a page break-

"ENJOLRAS!"

Grantaire had been riding all night up the mountain and was getting tired despite his desperation. He'd let Chou-Chou the horse rest a few times but he felt like falling asleep in the saddle, calling out and rambling without much thinking.

"ENJOLRAS!" he called again. He yawned and said to himself and Chou-Chou, "This is my fault, isn't it? I didn't mean for him to freeze the summer over but I mean, how could I possibly have anticipated this? He should have just told me instead of pushing me away all those years. Then maybe I wouldn't have yelled at him about my fiancé and caused an ice age." Grantaire thought for a moment and then said, "Nope. It's still not my fault! Hmmmm. It's Combeferre's fault. Without him I wouldn't have yelled and this wouldn't have happened. Yup, he's not here so he takes the blame."

Grantaire was about to fall into a stupor of tiredness when his horse neighed loudly and started bucking.

"AH! Stop!"

Grantaire flew off, unsure of what had spooked his horse and groaned as he ran away. "Damnit, and it's too late to go back."

He trudged on until dark and squinted when he saw smoke late into the night. "Fire!" He was freezing cold in his summer clothes and ran towards it. Maybe they had alcohol!

Meanwhile, Courfeyrac the snowman was trying to find a nose.


End file.
